Fireworks
by rogueandkurt
Summary: While celebrating the 4th of July with the team, JJ discovers something about Reid. Oneshot. JJ perspective, ReidCentric.


**31. Fireworks**

**Author:** rogueandkurt

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

Hey, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing my other C.M. fics. I really appreciate the feedback! This is another _semi_-romantic Reid/JJ fic, as a sort of closing-out to summer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it. Maybe for Christmas...

* * *

The Fourth of July barbeque had been a real success. It had been Hayley's idea, knowing how in need of a break her husband's team was and always eager to get to know its members a little better. They'd met at Hotch's house, each of them contributing a salad or dessert to the feast. JJ had held back a snort of laughter when Hayley handed Hotch his 'Kiss the Chef' apron and pointed him towards the grill. Little Jack had been dressed in red and blue for the occasion, earning coos of amusement from Prentiss and Garcia. While Gideon stood over Hotch's shoulder and quietly gave suggestions for grilling the meat, Reid stood awkwardly to the side and observed the group with an air of fascination. 

"You're acting like this is your first barbeque, Spence," JJ lightly teased after noticing how he'd distanced himself from the others.

Reid turned to her, the drink Hayley had forced into his hand upon his arrival still full, and raised his eyebrows.

"It is."

JJ smiled. She'd walked right into that one.

"I'm still not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do," he added, his eyes sweeping the group once again. Morgan and Garcia were standing at the edge of the patio, flirting and discussing the Fourth of July parade they had gone to that morning. Prentiss was helping Hayley set the food out and asking questions about her son, who was playing in his nearby sandbox. Hayley looked thrilled to have a captive audience as she regaled Emily with tales of Jack's latest exploits. Hotch, who had apparently ignored Gideon's 'friendly suggestions', was desperately patting a flaming hamburger with his spatula.

She chuckled and shook her head. "It isn't an assignment, Spence. There aren't really rules. You're just supposed to have fun. You know - mingle."

Spencer seemed to ponder this as Hayley informed them that the food was ready. They all gathered around the plate of partially charred hamburgers and hotdogs, laughing and taking pleasure in each other's company. Even Reid was enjoying himself, quietly laughing off Morgan's teasing and awkwardly complementing Hayley on the red, white, and blue decorations garnishing the patio.

After the meal, Hotch had suggested that they walk down the street to the park to watch the fireworks. They had set out, joining the ever-growing crowd of celebrators awaiting the evening's fireworks display. Gideon immediately staked out a prime viewing spot, right beneath where the pyrotechnics were to be set off. He, Hotch, and Hayley set up chairs and blankets while Morgan and Garcia left to buy food for the group from the various vendors that had stationed themselves around the park. Prentiss, who had grown surprisingly maternal, was holding Jack, bouncing him lightly on her hip as she watched the others set about their tasks.

A loud explosion to their right informed them that some eager teenagers had begun to set off firecrackers. Emily handed a now crying Jack off to his mother, who immediately began comforting the young child. JJ smiled at the sight. She had a feeling that it would be a few years before Jack could truly appreciate the beauty of fireworks. Garcia and Morgan returned, handing out ice cream sandwiches and drinks, as well as glow-stick necklaces for Hotch and Hayley as a 'thank you'. Hayley wore hers proudly on her head. Hotch gave a tight smile and discreetly threw his in a nearby bush.

Another firecracker exploded nearby and JJ looked around, noticing for the first time that Reid was no longer with them in the increasingly crowded area. Frowning, she excused herself from the group and began making her way through the sea of people. Moving past a collection of children playing with sparklers, she spotted the young genius sitting on a fallen tree in a deserted spot. She squinted in the growing darkness, and was surprised by the tormented look on his face.

"What are you doing over here? The show's going to start soon," she called as she approached, a small grin playing on her lips as he jumped in shock at her appearance. It still amused her how skittish the young FBI Agent could be.

"Oh, hey, JJ," he mumbled as she came to stand next to him, her arms folded in mock anger at his anti-social attitude. "I thought I'd watch it from over here. It's so crowded."

His eyes didn't quite meet hers and she knew that there was more to the story.

"But Gideon found us the best spot in the park," she prodded gently. "Why would you want to sit over here by yourself?"

There was something guarded in his posture, an alertness in his eyes as if searching the distant crowd for danger. Something familiar. JJ gave a laugh of disbelief as it all came together.

"You're not – Spence – You're not scared of fireworks, are you?" She grinned slyly, finding the prospect highly amusing.

Reid looked sheepish. "No. I mean – I wasn't… always…"

He seemed ashamed, and his eyes held a faraway memory in their grasps. JJ frowned at his peculiar behaviour.

"Then why-" another firecracker lit by an eager pedestrian exploded nearby. Reid visibly jumped in surprise, looking around like a terrified puppy. Suddenly it made sense, and JJ didn't find it so very funny anymore. It wasn't the fireworks that he was afraid of - it was the noise. The loud, popping explosion that at that moment seemed all-too-similar to a gun being fired.

It had been a couple of months since he was abducted in Georgia, but they had all witnessed the game of 'Russian Roulette' Tobias Henkel had subjected him to. JJ felt a great swell of pity for the scared man sitting in front of her. She sat down next to him and he turned to her in surprise.

"JJ – the show is going to start soon. You should go back and watch it with the others."

"I can watch it from here. Unless I'm bothering you?"

Reid shook his head fervently.

They waited in silence for the show to start, and soon enough the first firework loudly exploded in the sky, leaving behind a dazzling display of colour. JJ felt Reid twitch beside her at the noise, which, while quieter than it would have been from the rest of the BAU's viewing spot, was still quite deafening. She had a surge of sympathy for Jack, who was probably screaming his head off in his mother's arms right at that moment.

Her eyes still on the beautifully colourful show, she gently put her hand on Reid's, comforting him as another set of explosions lit up the sky. His fear appeared to lessen a bit, and the two of them sat quietly, enjoying the brilliant display and each other's company.

_Fin._

* * *

There we go! Another fic bites the dust. 

P.S. - As I'm Canadian, I celebrate Canada Day, and not Independence Day, but I think the celebrations are pretty similar (at least near the border where I am). If not, I apologize for any inconsistencies in my descriptions.

Thanks for reading, and as always, please take the time to leave a review! I adore feedback, good or bad.

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
